Ed, Edd n Eddy Intro/Outro
The Ed, Edd n Eddy Intro features the Eds on a white and pink background up to their usually antics. They appear upside down and fall down scrambling the show's title. Eddy shows off to the audience, Ed waves at the audience while Edd, side steps shyly off-screen. Eddy then notices Ed leaving him to find Edd and changes the screen to their view. Ed and Eddy put Edd in the center, but Edd is too shy to do anything in front of the audience. Ed then mistakenly pushes Eddy and Edd off-screen with Edd landing on top of Eddy. Ed changes the camera to their view as Eddy chases Ed in an angry manner. Edd gets up and fixes the camera, which was crooked. He is then pushed to the floor by Ed and Eddy. The trio stand up against a static background saying "Ed, Edd n Eddy!" as Edd falls to the floor while saying some gibberish and Ed and Eddy look down at him. The title of the show and "created by Danny Antonucci" appear. In 2012, the Ed, Edd, n Eddy intro shortened. It starts with the trio (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) saying the title of the show, then falls. Eddy moves the audience for a split second, then Ed, then Edd. He fixes it then Eddy and Ed crashes into Edd. The trio stand up against a static background saying "Ed, Edd n Eddy!" as Edd falls to the floor while saying some gibberish and Ed and Eddy look down at him. The title of the show and "created by Danny Antonucci" appear. When reruns of Ed, Edd n Eddy are shown on the block Cartoon Planet, the intro is shortened even more. it just shows Ed and Eddy running into Edd. Then it shows the static background saying "Ed, Edd n Eddy!" as Edd falls to the floor while saying some gibberish and Ed and Eddy look down at him. The title of the show and "created by Danny Antonucci" appear. While the Ed, Edd n Eddy Outro features a purple outline of the Eds on a black background. (left to right: Edd, Eddy, and Ed) Edd and Eddy giving two thumbs up with a grin and Ed grinning as well. Then the credits for those who contributed to the episode are shown. Lastly, a logo of A.K.A. Cartoon is shown. Trivia *Danny Antonucci did the whistling himself. **The idea for whistling in the intro is based on the song, "Big Noise from Winnetka" by Bob Crosby and the Bobcats. *The intro sequence was designed by the late Paul Boyd. *Eddy's tongue is green in the intro, despite the fact during the entire Season 1, his tongue is yellow. *'Goof': Edd's tongue is colored blue instead of mint-green, along with his mouth interior color being red instead of purple. *The music for the Boy Girl Boy Girl marathon is a remixed combined version of the Ed, Edd n Eddy theme song and The Powerpuff Girls theme song and end theme. *The camera positioning part of the opening was reused for the Eds' scene in a bumper celebrating Cartoon Network's 25th anniversary. Category:Media Category:The Real World Category:TV